Sonho
by Ayumi-tenshi
Summary: [Mini Oneshot]O sonho dele era proteger aqueles que viviam dentro das muralhas de Konoha... [Naruto criança]


_**- Sonho -**_

O garotinho de cinco anos corria pelas ruas estreitas e sinuosas, afastando-se das pessoas que impediam seu caminho. Corria sem olhar para trás, e nem ver aonde ia.

Afinal o lugar para onde seus pés o guiavam não importava, o importante era que fosse um lugar bem longe.

Bem longe daquelas palavras.

_"É um monstro!"_

_"Não chegue perto dele!"_

Não saberia dizer quando aquilo começara; quando passou a perceber os olhares que lhe eram lançados a todo momento pelos moradores.

_"Ele é um demônio, vai matar a todos nós!"_

_"Não se aproxime do meu filho seu monstro!"_

O seu sorriso não era verdadeiro, não podia ser. Não passava de uma máscara atrás da qual ele reprimia suas lágrimas e suas mágoas.

_"Por que você não morre?"_

_"Ninguém quer você aqui!"_

_"Vá embora!"_

Uma idade tão terna para compreender o horror de um mundo tão vasto. Um horror que ele não sabia por onde começar a compreender.

_"Monstro!"_

Para quem eram direcionadas aquelas palavras?

O garotinho sabia que as pessoas as falavam olhando em seus olhos, apontando para ele. Claro que sabia, não era cego.

Mas por que o chamavam de monstro? Por que sentiam tanto ódio? Por que o olhavam com o mais puro rancor e a mais clara intenção assassina?

Ele não era um monstro. Sabia disso.

Era um ser humano com pele cabelo e aquelas melequinhas no nariz.

Não um monstro.

Finalmente seus pés pararam, freando de maneira brusca, agarrando-se a um cercado de segurança antes que seu pequeno corpo fosse arremessado montanha abaixo.

O azul celeste tão imerso em inocência era lentamente afogado debaixo de grossas lágrimas peroladas que teimavam em queimas o canto de seus olhos.

Ele ergueu o antebraço e passou-o desajeitadamente pelos olhos tirando deles a umidade de uma só vez.

Não se permitia chorar, nunca o fez.

Porque sabia que se ele se permitisse cair, não haveria ninguém disposto a ajudá-la a levantar.

Então ele escondia suas lágrimas e suas fraquezas atrás de uma máscara sorridente e despojada, sem deixar que ninguém olhasse seu interior.

Não suportaria se sentissem pena dele.

Segurando firmemente a barra de metal da cerca de contenção, ele passou uma perna magra por cima e firmou-a contra a pedra do outro lado, logo passando a outra. Foi costeando a cerca, segurando-se a ela firmemente, até ter certeza de estar pisando no centro da cabeça de um dos Hokages, qual deles não fazia a menor diferença naquele momento.

Uma brisa suave tentou tirar-lhe o equilíbrio, mas ele resistiu bravamente, colocando as pequenas mãos contra a pedra firme e seguindo até a cabeça do próximo Hokage.

Não conseguia entender o que realmente acontecia ao seu redor. Não sabia dizer as razões do comportamento dos moradores do vilarejo, e nem sabia dizer porquê ele próprio não fazia nada para revidar.

Era uma criança, não sabia diferenciar o certo do errado.

Mas não suportava a idéia de perder o vilarejo.

Talvez porque sua mente infantil não percebia inteiramente a hostilidade dos outros em relação à ele, talvez porque muitas vezes não compreendia o que lhe era dito pelos adultos, ou até talvez fosse porque nunca tivera a oportunidade de discutir isso com alguém mais experiente.

O fato era que não conseguia odiar os moradores do vilarejo. Por pior que fosse tratado.

Seus pés tocaram o ponto que lhe era familiar, logo acima da cabeça do quarto Hokage. Acostumara-se a se esconder ali quando seu último esconderijo fora descoberto. E em sua opinião, aquele era o melhor lugar para se passar o tempo.

A vista do vilarejo naquele ponto era a mais bela de toda Konohagakure no Sato. Certamente se ele avançasse um pouco mais para o lado conseguiria uma vista ainda mais bonita, mas faltava espaço para o avanço, já que não havia mais cabeças de Hokages incrustadas na pedra.

Afastou-se até um ponto mais obscuro, sentando-se contra a parede fria, porém ficando protegido pelas sombras. Intencionalmente colocou suas costas contra o ponto mais duro da pedra, ficando propositalmente desconfortável.

Seu plano inicial era permanecer ali apreciando a vista até que o sol se posse a oeste, e os moradores já tivessem ido para casa, deixando as ruas vazias.

E só então ele ousaria mover-se de sua posição desconfortável e fazer o caminho de volta a casa pelas ruas desertas do Vilarejo Oculto.

Mas ele não se importava.

Não se importava em voltar sozinho para casa. Não se importava que não houvesse ninguém para brincar com ele. Nem mesmo se importava quando alguns comerciantes barravam sua entrada.

No início aquilo doía. Ser menosprezado por todos sem nem ao menos conhecer o motivo.

Mas com o tempo o comodismo o havia amolecido, e ele agora não se importava mais.

Porque ele sabia que não seria menosprezado para sempre.

Ele tinha força de vontade e era teimoso como uma porta, certamente conseguiria se tornar um shinobi poderoso o suficiente para...

... Para...

_Para ter seu rosto incrustado em uma montanha._

_Para ser um Hokage._

Do fundo de seu coração ele amava aquele lugar. Amava a vista repleta de verde contrastando bruscamente com os prédios de aparência instável. E principalmente, amava o que aquele lugar representava.

Konoha era um dos Vilarejos Ocultos mais poderosos e fortes do território nipônico. Tinha a história escrita com o sangue de shinobis famosos e a economia próspera mantida por um shinobi de igual valor.

Aquele era um lugar especial.

Um lugar onde ele queria construir uma história própria, onde gostaria de passar o resto de seus dias. E também um lugar pelo qual ele daria sua vida para proteger.

Esse era o seu objetivo, sua meta, seu sonho.

Ele iria se tornar um shinobi forte e respeitado, capaz de proteger aquilo que lhe era importante.

Capaz de proteger todos aqueles que viviam dentro das muralhas de Konohagakure no Sato, e garantir-lhes uma vida segura e tranqüila.

E isso porque...

... Porque...

_Porque ele não era um monstro._

Olhos azuis claros refletiam o límpido azul do céu sem nuvens, piscando inocentemente enquanto sua mente formulava hipóteses de como e quando seriam suas melhores batalhas. E o final de todas sempre envolvia uma bela garota correndo para amparar seu corpo machucado – porém vitorioso – em seus braços, enquanto todos o aplaudiam por seu desempenho extraordinário.

Um grande sorriso agraciou seus lábios fazendo seus olhos azuis estreitarem tanto que mal se podia vê-los por baixo das bochechas riscadas.

Agora estava claro para ele o motivo pelo qual vivia.

Ele precisava cumprir a promessa que fizera a si mesmo de que se tornaria um Hokage e protegeria Konohagakure no Sato.

E talvez então, quando ele pudesse finalmente pisar sobre o topo da própria cabeça incrustada na rocha, ele visse uma paisagem ainda mais bela do vilarejo que amava tanto.

.-.-.-.

* * *

Essa é uma coisinha boba que eu sempre quis fazer, mostrando um pouco o lado do Naruto. Talvez algum dia eu faça outra, maior e mais complexa, mas por enquanto acho que isso ta bom.

Mandem uma review para uma ficwriter boba, e faça-a se sentir feliz!

Beijos


End file.
